A Harry Potter crack fic
by Pokemon Lover 666
Summary: When Nina  -me-  wakes up from a dream where she met Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton, stories like this are impossible to avoid. Well, rated T for language and hints of 'adult themes' XD    Drarry and Fred X George


**So. This is my first story on here… And I pretty much got the idea this morning, when I woke up from a dream in which I met Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton. And then (still in my dream) I dyed my hair blonde and then brownish/orange, which somehow became dark brown. Don't ask, because I don't know either.**

**I'm a fan of TWINCEST and YAOI, so you'll definitely be seeing hints of that. No lemons, because I can't write 'em for shit xD**

**So. This story includes a teeny tiny bit of Ron X Hermione (not much), Fred X George and Drarry. I somehow think Fred's the seme e_e**

**So yeah, I should start, right?**

***gets hit by book***

**Luana: Yes, you should e_e**

**Me: Shut up! Go write APH fics!**

**Luana: Not until you call me Janez-sama! D**

**Me: Fine, Janez-sama v.v**

**Luana: Say it like you mean it!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Luana: *pulls my hair***

**Me: *cries* Okay, okay, Janez-sama! Spare me! Ju-**

**Luana: Honhonhon! D (lol Hetalia)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a peaceful (bullshit) night at the Weasleys. Ron's parents, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Percy weren't home. I really don't know where they were, because I didn't think of that and I don't have the time, so just go with it. Anyway. Everyone was supposed to be asleep and having nice dreams, snoring and doing stuff that people do when they're asleep. But Ron and Hermione were awake. They were sitting on Ron's bed and cuddling, because they just couldn't sleep with all the noise! What noise, you ask? Well, all I'm telling you is, that it was coming from Fred and George's room. You still don't get it? Okay, more information, just for your teeny tiny brains~ There was a lot of banging and screaming coming from their room. You guessed it, they were having sex.

Ron and Hermione were the first people in the kitchen. They were eating breakfast while waiting for Harry and Ron's brothers to come and join them. They both had dark circles around their eyes and they looked as if they didn't get enough sleep – well, they didn't. Really. So they sat there, hugging, when Fred and George came downstairs. Soon after them came Harry with an exhausted expression on his face. "Did they keep you up all night too?" Ron asked his friend and pointed at the red headed twins who were whispering stuff to each other (oh I know what they were whispering about D). Harry didn't say anything. He just sat down and got something to eat. The twins joined the trio in a few seconds and they ate in silence. "Aren't your girlfriends coming downstairs?" Ron asked and looked at George, then at Fred. They burst out laughing as they looked at each other and said: "What girlfriends?" Hermione choked on her food while Ron's face became like this O.O Harry just chuckled, his voice being like… Incredibly high for some reason, so he quickly shut up. "Oh yeah, you didn't know? We're gay!" Then Hermione spoke up (after she was done choking): "But we heard a woman screaming…" Everyone was quiet for a while, until Fred and George said at the same time: "Now that you mention it, we heard that too!" They all turned to Harry. "What? It wasn't me!" he tried to defend himself, but his voice sounded extremely girly. Their eyes went wide and Harry's face turned red. "Damn Malfoy!" he muttered to himself, but OF COURSE they heard him. "Wait, you're fucking with Malfoy? DRACO MALFOY?" In that moment, the famous, super evil and sexy blonde Slytherin (Malfoy, duuh) came to the kitchen, smirking. "Yeah, he is." Harry then got up and screamed at him to change his voice back to the way it was before. "No can do, Potter, you sound sexy like that." And with that, Draco sat down and started eating breakfast. What Ron still didn't understand was – What the FUCK was Draco Malfoy doing in his house? Then, just to add to the shit, a short girl, around thirteen years old with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a RavenClaw scarf barged in the house and did the epic 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' on her knees. "Um, who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked and stared at her with huge eyes. "I dunno, but I MISSED IT ALL! Damn it!" Harry then spoke up: "What exactly are you talking about?" The girl quickly jumped on her feet and facepalmed. "I missed you two and these two," she said and pointed to Harry and Draco, then to the twins. "Oh well, you'll have sex again soon, so see ya!" The girl then ran outside, jumped on her broom and flew away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**And this is it XD I'm the RavenClaw girl btw O:**

**I was pretty much laughing my ass off when I read it, because it's so shitty :'D**

**Well, it's a crack fic, so deal with it.**

**Please, review this and give me ideas for the next crack fic :'D**

**((Also, admit it, it's WAY better than 'My Immortal' XD))**


End file.
